<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Step Back by OptimisticallyCynical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443218">One Step Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical'>OptimisticallyCynical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breaking The Hawk [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hawk's first time seeing all of the people from both dojo's, M/M, it doesn't go well, sorry Mr. LaRusso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawk wasn't looking forward to showing up at the dojo and actually seeing everyone again. Or just what it would trigger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breaking The Hawk [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Step Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to go a completely different way, I wrote about two different versions of this chapter but as they say, third times the charm so here you go! :D Hope you guys enjoy. :)</p><p>Oh yeah! And Happy V-Day everyone! :D Sending hearts to everyone! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s going to be fine.”</p><p>Hawk really wished that he could believe what Robby was saying, but that didn’t stop a ball from rising to his throat, or a flurry of butterflies from beating their wings relentlessly in his stomach.</p><p>Yesterday had been easy. They’d gotten here before any of the other students and Hawk didn’t have to see any of them. Also he’d been pretty high, so he hadn’t cared about much.</p><p>But now they were back again, and from the amount of cars parked in their surprisingly spacious driveway, Hawk already knew that they were some of the last stragglers to wander in which only put him more on edge. The only thing that helped to settle him down even in the slightest was the sight of Demetri’s Mom’s car and knowing that he would have at least two allies with him once he was inside.</p><p>He still wasn’t sure just how mad at him over the whole ‘traitor’ comment Miguel was at him. He was really going to have to apologize to the guy for the low blow. Especially since it wasn’t at all true.</p><p>It hadn’t escaped his notice that Miguel had been with Demetri the night that he’d fought with the Cobras, and that he’d strayed even though he had to know how unsafe it was for himself, especially with the state his body was still in with recovery.</p><p>There was going to be so many people for him to apologize to there. Was he supposed to do that one on one? In groups? All at once?</p><p>As much as he was sure that Robby had hated the downright frigid stares that he got yesterday from the Eagle Fangs for what he’d done to their best fighter, the Miyagi Do’s at the very least had to have been glad to see him.</p><p>Hawk had royally pissed off everyone on all sides.</p><p>Especially Sam.</p><p>And now he was just going to be waltzing into her backyard.</p><p>Her very large backyard.</p><p>With a bunch of people who hated him.</p><p>And her Dad who knew he’d burnt down their dojo.</p><p>Holy shit. What if they got the others to beat him to death and than buried his body in the backyard?</p><p>The idea to flee didn’t cross his mind for the first time as he wandered closer, but once again he beat it back, curling his hands into fists inside the pockets of his hood.</p><p>This was just another fight. Sure it was one where he wasn’t allowed to use his fists, but he wasn’t a coward and he wasn’t going to back away from the mistakes he’d made either. He’d tried that and it didn’t work.</p><p>The only way he was going to be able to change anything about the situation was if he actually put in the effort to do so.</p><p>But that didn’t stop him from voicing his opinion on the matter.</p><p>“This is going to be a disaster.” He muttered, feeling like the low fence was somehow looming much higher than it actually was as they drew closer.</p><p>“You have to start somewhere.” Robby pointed out, but Hawk could see the tense hold in his shoulders.</p><p>It was good to know that they were both nervous to be back.</p><p>“Besides, I’m going to be here the whole time.” Robby said, tossing a somewhat comforting smile over at Hawk as he spoke. “If someone gives you a hard time, I’ll step in. Or,” when he shot Hawk a smirk over his shoulder, Hawk could already feeling his face flushing, knowing where he was going with this. “Demetri will be there too. He can step in and be your knight in shining armour.”</p><p>Aw, that was kind of a sweet thought.</p><p>Pretending to scoff at it though Hawk gave a roll of his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t need a knight, I need a mediator.” He uttered.</p><p>“I think we both could use one.” Robby agreed, both of them chuckling as he pushed open the door.</p><p>Hawk found any and all amusement dying in his throat when nearly everyone inside turned to them upon their entrance.</p><p>He hated to admit it, but he froze.</p><p>Because he could feel the anger rolling towards him like a wave, could see the icy looks in their eyes as they zeroed in on the calling card look of his hair before slipping down to his face. He could taste their discontent like a bitterness on his tongue that left him choking.</p><p>And suddenly he wasn’t at the dojo anymore.</p><p>He was back in that alley with the Cobras.</p><p>Fuck. He couldn’t breath.</p><p>He knew the second he’d fucked up. He didn’t have enough energy left in him to put the speed he needed behind his next hit and it was far to slow.</p><p>The burning, icy fire that licked at his arm left him screaming, left him falling to his knees.</p><p>Falling to his knees in front of the Cobras.</p><p>His head was starting to feel light, his stomach was turning. He couldn’t choke down air.</p><p>Kylar’s kick against his new injury had left him blinded by pain. He’d been to weak to stop them from getting on top of him. He’d tried to struggle but his attempts had been useless</p><p>He could still feel the way the asphalt had scraped against his ribs. The pain when Kylar’s knee had slammed into his spine. The blind panic when he could feel his shirt being shoved up, the crushing hold on his wrists when he’d tried to use his hands to do anything. The cold bite of sharp steel sinking into his skin. The warmth of Kylar’s breath against his cheek as he hissed in his ear.</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Consider your wings clipped bitch.”</em>
</p><p>Someone took a step forward.</p><p>All Hawk could see was the Cobra lunging out at him with a knife.</p><p>He stumbled back, his chest hitching for air.</p><p>He couldn’t breath.</p><p>He had to go. He couldn’t be here.</p><p>They were so angry.</p><p>The Cobras had been angry.</p><p>“Hawk?”</p><p>He had to go.</p><p>Without a word Hawk turned and marched away.</p><p>He could feel his heart pounding painful behind his ribs, could hear the blood rushing in his ears, the hair standing on the back of his neck. He felt like he was two seconds away from vibrating out of his own skin.</p><p>A heavy hand landed on his shoulder.</p><p>Kylar’s hand had shoved his shoulder to keep him still as the blade ripped across his back.</p><p>Hawk lashed out.</p><p>Once he’d knock the hand away from him, his first hit landed solidly, striking right across the face of his opponent. But he could feel the fire burning across his back as he tore the stitches from his skin.</p><p>The adrenaline coursing through him made it easy to block out not even a moment later, his lips pulling back in a snarl as he threw out another hit.</p><p>This one was blocked, the next was dodged.</p><p>He could feel his rage growing, the panic seeping into the wild fury of his movements as his attacks became more brutal, a whirlwind of endless fists and kicks.</p><p>Whoever his attacker was they weren’t fighting back, he could hear a mummer of a voice but he couldn’t make out what it was saying.</p><p>All he could tell was that the other was taunting him. Trying to make him tire himself out so they could swoop in for the kill.</p><p>He wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction.</p><p>So he continued his forward assailant's. Blocking out everything else, the pain, the sounds, everything.</p><p>His movements were wild, unpredictable, and yet, somehow most of them missed their intended target.</p><p>It pissed him off.</p><p>It freaked him out.</p><p>He was breathing hard. He could feel his lungs burning, his limbs shaking. He wasn’t going to be able to keep going at this rate.</p><p>The Cobras had waited till he was tired.</p><p>He leapt at them with both arms swinging.</p><p>A groan escaped his assailant's lips when his fist landed a solid upper cut right in their solar plexus, but he didn’t get a second to land another hit when two iron bar like arms clasped around him, pinning his arms down and lifting him off of his feet, rendering them useless.</p><p>He thrashed, just like he had on the ground when Kylar and his goon had pinned him. But he couldn’t move, couldn’t get out. The pain of his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest the only thing he could focus on.</p><p>Was someone else going to come up behind him? Did they have knifes too?</p><p>
  <em>Consideryourwingsclippedbitch.wingsclippedbitch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wings clippe</em>
  <em>d </em>
  <em>wings clippe</em>
  <em>d </em>
  <em>wings clippe</em>
  <em>d </em>
  <em>wings clippe</em>
  <em>d</em>
</p><p>Fear strangling his thoughts, unable to use his arms or his legs, Hawk sunk his teeth deeply into the flesh in front of him.</p><p>With a sharp curse he was dropped, wasting no time in darting back, his shaky legs barely able to hold him.</p><p>“ELI!”</p><p>The sudden and sharp call of his name made him jump, snapping around to face it, trembling fists up, breath ragged.</p><p>But it was Demetri.</p><p>His eyes were wide, his hands open and up. He looked freaked out, his gaze shifting over to the space behind Hawk before shifting back to him.</p><p>The rest of the students were huddled behind him, mirrored looks of shock and horror on their faces.</p><p>Demetri. The students.</p><p>These weren’t... the Cobras weren’t here.</p><p>Dread rolling in his stomach so sharply he nearly vomited Hawk turned to see the opponent he’d been facing.</p><p>Daniel stood a few feet away, hand pressed to his shoulder, blood seeping through his fingers and onto his shirt.</p><p>Oh shit. Oh fuck.</p><p>What had he done?</p><p>“Hey, Hawk, Eli, look at me.” Demetri’s voice sounded closer now, and when he whipped his head around to face him, he could see why.</p><p>Demetri was moving towards him with slow, careful steps. Keeping his hands up, his guard down, his voice soft. Like he was afraid that Hawk was some wild animal that would strike at him.</p><p>But he supposed he had done just that.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Hawk took in a sharp, stuttering breath, wanting to believe those words, but he’d fucked up big time. “You’re okay.” Demetri continued, his arms open, only a few feet away now. “Just come here.”</p><p>But Hawk shook his head. Not lowering his guard.</p><p>If they didn’t care for him than, they had to be pissed at him now. He’d just attacked their sensei. He’d fucking bit him. He hadn’t meant to. He wasn’t trying to hurt the guy. He’d just, he thought that he was someone else.</p><p>“I-I didn’t-.” His throat closed before he could finish, his chest hitching for the extra oxygen the words had cost him.</p><p>Demetri only shook his head, still moving in.</p><p>Hawk took a step away.</p><p>“You didn’t mean it.” Demetri finished for him. “I know.”</p><p>Was this- was this a-a trick of some kind? Demetri wouldn’t do that to him right? Maybe once but not now. He wouldn’t be trying to trap Hawk so that he could help the rest of the dojo take care of the ever present throne in their side right?</p><p>Still tense, still ready for an attack, Hawk’s eyes darted around until he found Robby.</p><p>Robby looked just as shocked as the others, but their looks of horror were missing, instead nothing but deep lines of worry pulled at his features. His green gaze shifted over to the back of Demetri’s head, moving back to hold Hawk’s eyes he gave a single nod.</p><p>A flood of relief and gut wrenching guilt washed through Hawk as he turned his attention back to Demetri, his shoulders still curled but his fists dropping at his sides.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry.”</p><p>Demetri wasted no time on clearing the small space that separated them. He managed to get his arms around Hawk seconds before his trembling legs gave out, the pain finally hitting him full force, letting him know how much he’d torn everything open all over again.</p><p>He couldn’t lift his arms, the pain across his flesh burning red hot as he sunk to his knees. He bit down hard enough on his tongue to taste blood, fighting down the whimper of pain that threatened to slip passed his gritted teeth.</p><p>Fuckfuckfuck.</p><p>Daniel had given him another chance. And he’d fucked it up not even a day later.</p><p>He really was a pathetic loser wasn’t he.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He was blathering, he wasn’t even sure if anyone could make out the words he was trying to say, but he continued repeating them anyways.</p><p>“Sh, sh, it’s okay. You’re going to be okay.”</p><p>Hawk really wished he could believe him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>